Dade and Claire
by codywrasman
Summary: On one day while riding out on a flying motorcycle Dade and claire crash into a Forrest were they find a sorta abandoned hotel runned by two orphin twins named Darren and Daniel soon the trio go on many adventures together what misadventures will await them
1. Chapter 1 Dade and Claire

It was a nice cloudy day when all of a sudden flying motorcycle on the motorcycle appears out of nowhere was a fox behind the fox as a rabbit the rabbits name was Dade and the fox name was Claire and they were ridding in the sky.

Dade uh claire uh why going way so high?

Claire I told you Dade this is a cloud powered motorcycle that flys.

Dade Buti why?

Claire well I wanted to ride the sky with foo but he didn't want to come plus you said that you liked to travel with me to get away from everything.

Dade well I didn't expect this.

Dade looks down cuasing him to close his eyes and hold on Dade oh my gosh .

Both Claire and Dade continue to ride until a small meteor hits the motorcycles full storage cuasing clouds to leak out becuse of this the motorcycle stops flying and starts falling. Both dade and Claire scream as they plummet into earth.

Both Dade and Claire AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dade OH MY GOD I AM GONNA DIE

Claire I hope not

Soon they crash into the woods on ground The motorcycle lands hard on its Wheels.

Yet both dade and Claire were alive.

Claire well at least were okay.

Dade I should have stayed home.

( Sees that there in the woods )

Dade were are we?

Claire I don't know.

Claire checks the damage done to the motorcycle.

Claire yep we're not going anywhere anytime soon.

Dade what do you mean?

Claire the fuel storage has been badly damged this motorcycle s done for.

Dade oh Fudge Under Carmal Kewies.

Claire what? Suprised at what her freind just said.

Dade sorry I am stressed out.

Claire I am stressed out to but.

All of a sudden they hear a twig snap.

Dade gasp what was that?

Claire I don't know Claire gets her flashlight only to see a squrrel walking around.

Dade oh it's just a squrrel whew.

Dade we got to get out of here it's scary.

Claire fine let's try to find some help lets split up.

Dade I am not splitting up heck no I am not splitting up it's scary.

Claire well fine then we'll just look around together.

soon both explore the creepy woods It was dark foggey and the trees mostly look dead almost something that came out of silent Hill or sleepy hollow.

Soon they see a building it had lights on and to what it looked like it was a hotel. Dade gasp were yes we're saved. Both dade and Claire walk in only to find there was nobody here. The hotel looked like it was from the late 1980s and early 90s and it was fancy.

Dade hello Hello?

Dade rings a bell but nobody comes to answer Dade rings the bell agian but still no answer.

Claire you know I am begging to realize something.

dade what's that?

Claire I think this hotel is abandoned.

Dade it can't be abandoned how are the lights staying one who's paying for the electric bill?

Claire maby the lights are kept one to keep vandals away.

Dade okay I geuss that could explain it.

Claire I am just going to look around.

Dade okay me too both dade and Claire split up to search the hotel for anyone.

Dade searches upstairs shouting out hello.

While Claire just searched down stairs to the pool the gym even the kitchen yet there's nobody what so ever the two begin to realize that the hotel really is abandoned.

The two meet back.

Dade any luck?

Claire no what about you?

Dade nope.

Claire well I geuss were stuck here.

Dade I geuss so signs.

Dade sees a plate of chocalate chip cookies on the table and they seem fresh.

Dade well thats odd.

Claire what? These cookie behind you.

Claire so?

Dade look there still fresh ( feels the cookies ) and there still warm ( sniffs the cookies ) and they smell fresh too.

Claire smells the cookies two.

Claire huh your right.

Dade what are freshly baked cookies doing on the in this abandoned hotel?

Claire I don't know.

A voice what are doing?

Dade who said that?

A voice it was me.

The two look to see an young orange cat wearing a green short sleeve shirt and light blue shorts behind them.

Dade gasp who are you?

The cat who are you and what are you doing in our hotel?

Dade what do you mean our your alone.

The cat no i am not my brother mould be here somewhere.

A voice hey Daniel.

The cat here he is.

Another cat who looked like his brother but he had a white spot on top his head wearing a yellow shirt sleeve shirt and the same kind of shorts comes to his brother.

The other cat kid there you are.

Dade who are you kids?

The other cat kid oh I am Darren and this is my brother Daniel we live here.

Daniel smacks Darren in the back of the head.

Darren ow hey.

Darren you can't tell stranger our names we don't know these guys.

Darren sorry.

Daniel anyway what are you guys doing here?

Dade our motorcycle crashed and we went to look for help.

Daniel well sorry i don't know what to tell you guys.

Dade well is there a phone or something?

Daniel no the phone system is not great here.

Dade great.

Darren wait I think I know you guys.

Claire what?

Darren look you guys are Dade and Claire from that nickodeon show Harvey beaks.

Dade oh yes we are.

Daniel sureulsly?

Claire yeah we are.

Darren oh my gosh I am a fan of you guys.

Claire thanks.

Darren wheres Harvey fee and foo are they with you guys?

Dade no it just me and Claire.

Daniel I think I remember you guys ( points to Dade ) you had an obsession with that Harvey kid.( Points to claire ) and you had a crush on that foo kid.

Claire yep.

Darren cool so what are you guys doing in the middle of nowhere?

Dade well her flying motorcycle crashed and so were here looking for help Daniel a flying what?

Dade a flying motorcycle.

Darren what's that?

Claire it's a motorcycle I created it's powered bye clouds and it fly's.

Darren uh okay.

Dade so weres your parents.

Darren oh our parents are dead.

Daniel darren.

Darren what I feel like we need a good way to explain everything.

Daniel yeah but don't want them to know it's none of there business.

Dade look we just need to get help.

Daniel well sorry.

Claire well I geuss were stuck here then.

Darren don't worry you can stay here with us until someone comes.

Daniel darren.

Darren what they are celebrities.

Daniel so.

Darren so we can't kick them out there's not town near by and it's dangerous out there.

Daniel (signs)fine.

Darren yay.

Darren you hear that guys you get to stay as long as you need to.

Claire oh uh okay were do we sleep.

Daniel it's a hotel you can sleep in any room you want as long as is not b1 a5 Dade what's wrong with those rooms.

Daniel Well b1 is our room.

darren And a5 was the room that's huanted becuse our parents died in that room.

Claire okay then.

Darren oh and help yourself to the cookies.

Dade thanks oh and sorry about your parents.

Both Darren and Daniel thanks.

Both Darren and Daniel walk away talking about them.

Dade so now what?

Claire let's just go up to our rooms.

Soon both dade and Claire decided to share the same room becuse they were scared to sleep alone.

But luckily the room had separate beds. So they don't really have to sleep together.

Claire good night Dade.

Dade good nigth Claire.

Claire takes her glasses off and turns off the light and the two fall asleep.

End of chapter

Ch Greenblatt as Dade

Nicole wedel as Claire

Eric bauza as Darren

And Cameron ocasio as Daniel

Dade and Claire Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt

Darren and Daniel belong to me


	2. Chapter 2 annoying Darren

At the abandon hotel Dade and Claire were sleeping in there separate beds when Darren comes in and sneeks into dades bed when he sees Dade.

Darren shouts HI DADE Dade.

ahhh Claire wakes up screaming and falls to the floor.

Darren good morning.

Dade you how times have we told you not to come here What if Claire is naked and you walked in?

Darren if Claire was naked why would you be in here?

Dade I wouldn't don't be ridiculous.

( Daniel comes in )

Daniel there you are I have I told you about bothering the guest?

Darren to not to.

Daniel that's right.

Dade can you guys just go away please.

Daniel sure btw way there's breakfast downstairs if you guys are hungry.

Dade oh well thank you.

Soon both Darren and Daniel walk out of the room.

Claire yawns and looks at the clock it was only 7:20 am.

Claire well I geuss we should get up and go to get some breakfast.

Dade yeah.

Soon Dade and Claire went to the dinning room were breakfast was being served from waffles to pancakes. Dade claire Darren and Daniel just ate most of the breakfast. Dade well that was good I wonder who made it.

Daniel me of course I am the only one smart enough to cook.

Claire really?

Daniel yeah.

Darren so Dade you miss Harvey?

Dade yeah why.

Darren because I know you have an obsession with him.

Dade what not really I was acting i don't really have an obsession with Harvey.

Darren oh what about fee and foo do you hate them?

Dade of course not I was acting fee and foo are actually pretty cool though.

Darren huh.

Dade Yeah just this one time for lunch I got a tuna sandwich I didn't really like tuna so fee was nice to trade her peanut butter and jelly for my tuna sandwich.

Darren huh what's wrong with tuna?

Dade I don't know I just don't like it.

Darren okay then Claire do our have a sister who Is mean to you and do you really have a crush on foo?

Claire well no and yes I do have a crush on foo.

Darren okay then Dade do you have a crush on somebody?

Dade sadly no i like to have a hot female rabbit as my dream lady.

Darren okay.

Dade continues to eat.

Darren hey dade.

Dade yes?

darren was it fun doing the show.

dade oh it was alot of fun actually.

Darren oh hey Dade.

Dade what? Darren who do you prefer boxers or briefs?

Dade uh what kind of question is that I am not even wearing underwear.

Darren so you go commando?

Dade yes now let me eat please.

Darren fine hey Claire.

Claire oh gosh.

Darren how much wood can a wood Chuck if a wood Chuck can chuck wood?

Claire what?

Daniel he likes to ask questions even tounge twisters.

Dade oh ma gosh.

Darren hey dade.

Dade what?

Darren if you eat yourself will you get twice as big or do you just disappear?

Dade what I don't know.

Darren hey Dade.

Dade what?

Darren do monsters get sick?

Dade I don't know there's no such thing as monsters.

Darren what about Bigfoot loch Ness the yeti the abominable snowman?

Dade I don't know.

Darren hey Claire. Claire what?

Darren do spiders get head aches?

Claire I don't know.

Darren hey Claire.

Claire what?

Darren you got any proplems with your shrubbery?

Claire my what?

Darren your shrubbery?

Claire I don't even know what that is.

Darren oh.

Darren hey Claire.

Claire ( starting to get annoyed ) what?

Darren you got any diseases?

Claire disease really I am pretty much healthy and disease free.

Darren what about Dade?

Dade same here.

Darren oh hey Dade and Claire.

Both dade and Claire shrug now getting annoyed with Darren asking them questions.

Daniel darren please stop bothering Dade and Claire and let them be.

Darren but.

Daniel UB up bum leave them alone.

Darren fine ill just ask them some more questions later.

Darren gets up from his seat and walks away.

Dade quick let's eat before he comes back.

Both dade and Claire eat there breakfast as fast as the can.

( At the indoor pool )Dade was getting ready to swim when he spots Daniel.

Darren hey Dade.

Dade what?

Darren do you swim?

Dade of course I do why do you think I am here.

Darren oh.

Dade jumps into the pool to go swimming.

In the luandry room Claire was putting clothes into the washing machine when she spots Darren .

Claire ah.

Darren hey claire.

Claire what?

Does tree make a sound when nobody when nobody is around to hear it?

Claire I don't know.

Darren hey dade.

Dade what?

Darren how many siblings do you have?

Dade I don't know.

Soon shows Dade Claire and Darren sitting in the lobby couch.

Darren were you born with long ears?

Dade I don't know.

Darren to Claire what's up with you hair?

Claire I don't care.

Darren what are belly buttons for?

Both dade and Claire we don't know?

Darren is toothpaste a vegetable?

Dade no

Darren how do you guys tell if someone is dumb?

Dade please.

Claire no more questions.

Darren are you guys on Medicare?

Both dade and Claire ggrrr.

Daniel hey guys. Dade you. Daniel what?

Claire your has been telling us questions all day.

Dade yeah even knock knock jokes.

Darren hey Dade knock knock?

Dade who's the there?

Darren interupting cat.

Dade inter before Dade could finish the sentance.

Darren CAT starts luaging starts luaging.

Dade should have seen that coming.

Darren yep.

Dade yeah we can take it anymore.

Daniel darren.

Darren what?

Daniel have you been annoying our geust with your stupid questions all day?

Darren maby why.

Dade we want you to stop.

Claire yeah.

Darren oh I see if I was annoying you guys so much why didn't you say something?

Dade uh we did.

Claire and you keep interupting us with jokes.

Darren well sorry I just want to talk to you guys becuse I am fan your guys show and I like you guys.

Both dade and Claire go from annoyed to flattered.

Dade well uh.

Claire we don't know what.

To say Darren look if I am bothering you guys so much I'll just go.

Dade oh okay then.

Darren but before I go there is one thing I want to ask you.

Dade what's that?

Darren weres Harvey I like to meet him?

Dade uh we don't know but it's a good question.

Claire yeah better then the other questions.

Darren nice.

soon Darren yawns well I am getting tired.

Goodnight guys.

Both dade and Claire goodnight.

Soon Dade and Claire went to bed in there room.

Dade good nigth Claire.

Claire goodnight Dade. Claire turns off the light.

THE END

Cast

Ch Greenblatt as Dade

Nicole wedel as Claire

Eric bauza as Darren

And Cameron ocasio as Daniel

Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt

Darren and Daniel are OCS that belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3 the town

It was another day at the hotel Darren was being obnoxious as always Daniel was just cleaning and Dade was trying to watch TV.

Darren wheres Claire at?

Dade I don't know.

Darren wonder is she's dead?

Dade no I am sure she's here somewhere.

Daniel are you sure?

Dade ugh.

All of a sudden claire walks in to the lobby.

Darren" Claire were have you been?

Claire you guys won't believe this.

Dade what what is it?

Claire I found a town.

Dade Darren and Daniel" what?

Claire yeah and Its only five miles.

Daniel really seriously?

Claire yes.

Darren well let's go.

Dade wait.

Claire what?

Dade you think it's a good idea to just to walk five miles in the creepy scary woods just to go to a town a possible bad and dangourus town?

Claire oh Dade it's not that bad there are restrunts there like McDonald's burger King wendeys chick fill a KFC subway taco Bell pizza hut dunkin doughnuts panara bread and other restaurants.

Daniel hymn interesting.

Claire yeah and there are grocery stores like Kroger's Walmart Target and suprisily there's a supermarket called Harvey's.

Dade Darren and Daniel gasp really?

Claire yeah.

Darren dose Harvey beaks work there?

Claire no I didn't see him there.

Darren aww.

Claire so Dade what do you say you wanna go?

Dade uh I don't know.

Claire I'll hold your hand just in case.

Dade really? ( Blushes )

Claire yes.

Dade okay then.

Soon Claire Dade Darren and Daniel walk out of the hotel and begin walking down the same path basically Claire was leading the three boys into the creepy scary woods to find the town Claire was talking about yet the woods was some what terrifying filled with dead trees glowing eyes bats often flying around and and it was foggy and scary.

Darren well this is scary.

Daniel yeah I think I soild myself.

Claire Dade and Darren eww.

Daniel sorry I geuss I shouldn't have drink alot of water before this creepy adventure.

Claire luckly I took procession.

Claire gives Daniel a spare pare of shorts and daniel hides behind a tree were he changes his shorts.

Daniel okay I am done.

Claire great let's go.

All of a sudden there's a sound of an owl hooting scaring Dade cuasing him to squeeze Claire's hand.

Claire ow Dade to tigth.

Dade sorry.

Darren by far this is one creepy chapter.

Everyone agrees with Darren.

Dade yeah I hope it ends soon.

Claire gets her flashlight and turns it on.

Dade" good thinking.

Claire thank you.

Claire shines her flashlight down the path When they spot on what's to be railroad tracks.

Dade uh are these railroad tracks.

Claire yes I actually took them and they lead to the town.

Daniel but what if these tracks are in use?

Claire I don't think so I was walking down them and not a single train came.

Daniel okay witch way do we go?

Claire ( points left ) That way.

Everyone started to walk on the path the railroad tracks lead When they hear something that sounded like a train horn.

Daniel you guys hear that it sounds like a train.

Darren non sense didn't you hear Claire she said she didn't see a train come here.

Daniel uh just becuse she didn't see a train come here doesn't really mean these tracks are'nt in use.

Claire quiet guys I hear it to.

Dade so do I and it sounds like it's getting louder and louder by the minute.

Dade Claire Daniel and Darren turn their heads to see a speeding freight train coming towards them. Everyone AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

gang jumps of the tracks as the train passes soon the train passes by.

Daniel well Claire now you saw a train didn't you?

Claire I don't understand didn't see any trains while I was here.

Dade maby trains come here less often or something.

Claire that could explain why trains don't come here frequently.

The trio continue to walk down the train tracks to get to the town with ether one of them looking out behind them in case another train comes soon the see a light on the horizon.

Daniel uh oh another train.

Darren wait it can't be another train becuse theres moptabl lights.

Claire this is it there's the town. Everyone yay.

The gang starts running until they see a crossing with lights and gates for the crossing.

And what they see the town was full of light meaning that it was now nigth time. And that everything was blazing with light.

Claire we did it were hear.

Dade so where's the Harvey's grocery store again?

Claire follow me.

Soon Claire leads to them to the grocery store were they spot alot of food everything from produce to cereal.

Soon they decided to go back to the hotel with the grocery's when they see that the gates were lowering and the lights were flashing.

But soon as the train passes they went to the tracks and back into the creepy woods until they reached the hotel. Darren finally. Daniel were home.

Daniel puts away the groceries into the hotel fridge.

And soon the twins went to bed while Dade and Claire were in there room.

Dade well today was crazy with the whole town thing and stuff.

Claire yeah if only there's another way to get to town besides on foot.

Dade yeah well goodnigth claire.

Claire goodnight.

Dade goodnight my love.

Claire what? Dade nothing. The two began to get some sleep.

THE END

Ch Greenblatt as Dade

Nicole wedel as Claire

Eric bauza as Darren

And Cameron ocasio as Daniel

Dade and Claire belong to ch Greenblatt

Darren and Daniel belong to me


	4. Chapter 4 valintines day special

It was another day at the hotel but it was no ordinary day it was valintines day the day for love romance and passion at the hotel Darren Daniel claire and Dade were putting up valintines day decorations thogth the hotel

Dade well we did it.

Claire yep.

Darren this is romantic

Daniel yep

Dade so who's got the candy?

Darren me ( shows Dade and Claire the candy )

Dade nice who's got the cards?

Claire me. ( Shows the boys the cards )

Darren wait I just realized something.

Dade what is it?

Darren well it's a holiday of love and there's me Dade and Darren and then there's Claire the only girl in the hotel.

Daniel he's right who will be our love of interest.

Dade oh man I geuss we didn't think this through.

Daniel what are we gonna do?

Darren oh maby we can share claire.

Daniel wouldn't that be weird?

Darren it's only weird if we make it weird do you guys find it weird?

Dade yes

Daniel it's wrong only one guy gets the girl.

Darren well it was worth a try.

Claire well I am not into nethier of you there's one man in my life and that's foo.

Darren oh you mean foo the crush you had in the show?

Claire yeah he's my the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich he's the cheese to my crackers.

Dade oh ( in a sad tone )

Claire what's wrong?

Dade nothing. ( Hides his sad look and walks away )

Daniel what was that about?

Claire I don't know.

Daniel ill go ask him. ( Walks away )

( In dades room )

Dade was looking at pictures of Claire with hearts and a sign that said to Claire the love of my life Dade had a crush on Claire yet nobody knew it none of the fans knew it most of the fans think that Dade likes Harvey but he was just acting and that he doesn't really like like Harvey harvey was just a freind but Dade really likes Claire and likes everything about her her glasses her hair and her voice he just really love her and he had a good way of hiding it. All of a sudden Daniel walks in

Dade yes what do you want?

Daniel I want to ask you what happened at the lobby.

Dade oh it's nothing.

Daniel oh what's this ( picks up the pictures )

Dade uhh

Daniel sees the pictures of Claire as well as the sign.

Dade I can explain.

Daniel let me geuss you have a crush on Claire.

Dade ( signs ) yes I have a crush on claire.

( Darren comes in )

Darren wait I thought you like Harvey.

Dade Harvey's just a freind but Claire however.

Darren I understand you want to be with her but she loves someone else.

Dade yeah.

Darren just tell her you'll feel better

Dade I can't tell her that.

Daniel your gonna have to tell her adventuly.

Dade guys please I just wanna be alone go away please.

Daniel fine come on Darren.

Both Daniel darren walk out leaving Dade alone.

Soon both Darren and Daniel walk back in to see Claire.

Claire hey you guys found out what's wrong with dade?

Darren oh yeah apperatly Dade has a crush on some on and it's not harvey.

Claire really who?

Darren uh that's not for us to say your gonna find out yourself.

Claire uh okay then.

Claire walks away from Darren and Daniel to her room were she and Dade sleep she knock on the door to no anserw so she walks in to see that Dade is alseep but Dade forgot to put the pictures back up. Claire walks to dades bed and sees pictures and picks them up to see that they were pictures of her and she sees the sign that says to Claire the love of my life upon seeing that Claire goes into shock learning that Dade has a crush on her she just looks at the pictures .

( Dade wakes up to see Claire looking at the pictures of her and the sign )

Dade what are you doing?

Claire and Dade look at each other Claire runs out of the room. Dade just goes into shock he forgot to put the pictures away and so the jig is up Claire runs into the lobby.

Claire oh my god.

Daniel what happened?

Claire I saw the pictures and Dade wake and saw me.

Darren oh so now you know that Dade is in love with you?

Claire I can't believe it Dade is in love with me.

Darren I think you and Dade make a cute couple.

Claire but I love foo.

Darren foos not here though.

Claire I need some time to think.

Claire walks out of the hotel while Dade runs in.

Dade guys wheres Claire?

Darren she went out to get some fresh air.

Dade I have to talk to her.

Dade runs out of the hotel to look for Claire.

Dade Claire Claire. ( Dade sees Claire staring at the hotels rose garden )

Claire turns to see Dade.

Claire oh hey Dade.

Dade hey I know what your thinking.

Claire I know you have a crush on me even though I like foo.

Dade yes it's true it's all true I am in love with I had a crush on you sence the very beginning I mean I love you in everyway I love your hair your glasses your voice I mean you have the voice of an angel.

Claire ( blushes ) well Dade I am speachless but I'll think about it.

Dade oh okay I'll just go back to my room.

Soon dade just walks back to the hotel leaving Claire to stare at the roses.

But all of a sudden Claires iphone buzzes and she takes a look to see a picture of foo kissing a another girl at a sunset Beach.

Claire ( gasp ) I can't believe what I am seeing.

Claire just looks at the picture of foo kissing the girl the girl was a pink Rabbit like panini but she wore a blue dress with a tiara. And under the picture was a message that said just hanging out with my new girlfriend.

Tears just begin streaming down the Fox's face just wanting to cry just seeing the love of her life kissing another girl on valintines day. Claire just angrily threw the phone into the hotels New Hampshire granite wall destroying the iPhone Claire just broke down into tears it was the worst valintines day ever knowing that one she loved was with another girl's. But then Claire remembred Dade the rabbit she loved she had no Other choice it was ether him or nobody. Claire just walked in to see Darren and Daniel just making some food.

Daniel hey there you are.

Claire hey

Daniel sees tear marks on her cheeks and her eyes red.

Daniel have you been crying?

Claire ( signs ) yes how did you geuss?

Darren your eyes are red and your have tear marks on her face.

Claire yeah I was crying.

Darren why what happened?

Daniel darren I don't think she wants to talk about it.

Claire no it's okay I Ve Ben crying because I saw a message on my phone that showed a picture of foo kissing another girl.

Darren no.

Daniel are you serious?

Claire yeah and it made me destroy my phone and I broke down.

Daniel poor Claire you must be heartbroken.

Claire wheres dade?

Darren he went to the game room.

Claire thanks

( At the game room )

Dade was just playing pool. The game room has a pool tabel a ping pong table a air hockey tabel and a foos ball tabel as well as a dart board and a chess and checkers tabel.

Claire just walks in and Dade turns to see her.

Claire hey.

Dade oh hey Claire.

Claire what are you doing?

Dade playing pool.

Claire oh hey.

Dade yeah.

Claire I have a confession to make.

Dade what is it?

Claire I got a message for foo and and.

Dade and what?

Claire it was a picture of him kissing another girl.

Dade ( gasp ) really.

Claire yeah.

Dade I am sorry to hear that are you okay?

Claire not really I feel like my heart just died.

Dade just huged Claire in hopes of comforting her.

Claire and I also have been thinking that sence I no longer have a boyfriend I will be with you Dade?

Dade really?

Claire yes sence you love me.

Dade just smiled knowing that the love of his life had said yes to him it was becoming a great valintines day for him.

Both dade and Claire just look at each other and just began kissing.

( Back at the lobby ) both Claire and Dade were walking to Darren and Daniel while holding hands.

Darren hey I see you guys are holding hands.

Dade yep

Daniel so you guys are a couple now?

Dade oh yeah.

Daniel well like dad use to tell me love always finds a way.

Darren I don't remember dad saying like that.

Daniel I do.

Darren anyway so you guys are a couple?

Both dade and Claire yes.

Both dade and Claire start kisssing.

Both Darren and Daniel aawww

After kissing Claire

Both dade and Claire best valintines day ever

THE END

Ch Greenblatt as Dade

Nicole wedel as Claire

Eric bauza as Darren

And Cameron ocasio as Daniel

Both dade and Claire belong to ch Greenblatt

And both Darren and Daniel belong to me


	5. Chapter 5 April fool's Darren

It was another day at the hotel I'm not in just an ordinary day it was April Fool's Day jokes and pranks

Dade and Claire were asleep when Darren sneaks up behind Dade who was sleeping when all of a sudden Darren Covell and air horn and Honks it at the rabbit who wakes up screaming the honking and screaming wakes up Claire who screams as well

Both Dade and Claire AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Darren APRIL FOOLS

Dade what?

Darren today is April fool's day.

Daniel oh no.

Claire what do you mean oh no?

Daniel April fool's day is Darren's favorite holiday I watch your backs if I were you.

Dade oh no.

In the dining as Dade sits down there was a farting noise and sees that it was a whoopee cushion.

Dade aw dang it.

Shows shows Claire about no to pour some salt on her food but the cap of the salt shaker falls off and salt is all over.

Claire aw man.

Darren April fool's Darren strikes again.

Shows Dade taking a nap and Darren rubs the tip of a half cut hot chilly on the tips of dades fingers and when Dade uses the bathroom Dade gets a bad burning sensation on his private area cuasing Dade to be in pain.

Darren looks like you got chilly whillyed.

Shows Daniel taking a bite out of an Oreo cookie but spits it out.

Shows Darren holding a tube of toothpaste.

Darren oh hey Daniel you like my toothpaste Oreo cookies?

Shows Dade walking in when all of a sudden a bucket of water falls on Dade.

Dade ah what the heck?

Shows Claire checking the freezer to see her green panties frozen soild.

Darren looks like you got frozen under underwear.

Cuts to a meeting with Dade Claire and Daniel darren not invited.

Dade we got to do something about Darren's pranks.

Claire I know earlier he gave me a present and it had a mouse trap in it my fingers hurt.

Dade plus he put pepper spray on the toilet paper my butt was on fire.

Claire and he smashed and egg on me.

Daniel relax guys I have a plan.

Shows Darren putting something in the shampoo unaware that both Dade Claire and Darren were spying on him.

Daniel how typical he's putting something in the shampoo.

Dade what do you think it's could be?

Claire it looks like food coloring.

Daniel what makes you think that.

Claire I have seen prank videos when people put food coloring in people's shampoo and it makes people mad.

Daniel I think I have an idea.

Claire what is it.

Daniel your the idea Claire.

Claire ohh.

Soon Darren left and Claire when to take a shower ( censored ) Claire just put shampoo on soon her hair turned red and she checked in the mirror.

Claire DDDDDAAAAAARRRRREEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN.

the fox was now angry beyond her limit she put back on her normal clothes and walked towards the cat child.

Darren ha pranked you.

Claire I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

The angry fox grabs a golf club and attempts to hit Darren but hits the tv.

Darren ARE YOU CRAZY.

Claire continues to swing the golf Club at darren.

Darren begins to realize he went to far and now Claire wants to kill him.

The cat runs away from the angry fox and runs to go find Daniel and Dade when he bumps into them .

Dade oh hey Darren hows it going?

Darren run Claire's gone crazy.

Dade what do you mean?

Darren I put red dye in her shampoo she got mad now she wants to kill me.

Dade haven't you learned anything .

Darren what do you mean?

Dade you should never make Claire angry he goes crazy.

All of a sudden Claire burst in holding a baseball bat.

Claire WHERE IS HE?

Dade now Claire let's talk about this.

But before Dade could say anything else Claire hits Dade on the head with a baseball bat knocking him unconscious and knocks Daniel unconscious as well.

Darren guys wake up please.

The angry crazed fox approaches Darren but Darren runs away the cat child just ran to the Janitor's closet and locked him self in the fox just angrily Begin turning the knob but realized it's locked and began to shake the lock but to no budge but Claire spots a emergency axe upon seeing it she broke the glass and took the axe.

Claire listen you you better come out of there or else.

Darren ( from behind the door ) do your worse.

And with that the fox begins bashing the door in with the axe.

Darren begins screaming upon hearing Claire bashing the door in soon the fox bashes a hole into the door and puts her face on the hole.

Claire here's claire.

Darren screams.

But as soon as Claire opens the door Darren runs out.

The angry fox continues to chase the cat child.

Darren claire please I am sorry I am sorry I am sorry.

Claire your dead meat.

The cat child continues running but all of a sudden reaches a dead end.

Darren oh no dead end this is it I am going to die just like mom and dad had died now I am going to be with them.

Soon the fox approces the scared cat child the fox was dragging the axe

Darren this is it I never thought it would end this way I never told Daniel that I love him or that I loved Dade and that I see him more as a roomate or Claire was speacial.

Claire hey Darren geuss what.

Darren ( in fear ) what?

Claire APRIL FOOLS.

All of a sudden Dade and Daniel appear behind Claire and Claire takes off her red to reveal that it's only a wig.

Darren WHAT?

Dade ha we got you.

Daniel yep the pranksters has been pranked.

Darren you guys were only trying to get back at me.

Both Dade Daniel and Claire yep.

Darren I thought Claire was gonna kill me for real oh my gosh.

Dade how dose it feel to get pranked?

Darren what do you think?

Dade claire and Daniel just luaghs.

Darren I am going to bed.

Darren just walked away while Dade Claire and Daniel continue to laugh but all of a sudden a strange noise happens.

Claire what was that.

Darren oh ha ha very funny Claire the jokes over.

Claire Darren I am not joking.

All of a sudden a ghost appears upon seeing the ghost Dade Claire and Daniel scream and run away.

Darren luaghs got yeah.

Reveals it to be balloons under a bed sheet.

Darren happy April fool's day ( winks )

End of chapter.

Ch Greenblatt as Dade

Nicole wedel as Claire

Eric bauza as Darren

And Cameron ocasio as Daniel.

Dade and Claire belong to ch Greenblatt

Darren and Daniel belong to me


End file.
